<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not A British Thing by MsFangirlFace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983290">It's Not A British Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlFace/pseuds/MsFangirlFace'>MsFangirlFace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlFace/pseuds/MsFangirlFace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wants to say yes, but she needs to explain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean McBrian/Hailey Yarner, Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not A British Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story grabbed me after watching the finale, basically because Jean and Millie are everything but also Hailey is adorable and Millie being non-monogamous is a no-brainer to me.</p>
<p>I've got a few other ideas for short fics within this set-up, let me know if that is at all interesting to anyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know I love you?”</p>
<p>Jean tried to keep her gaze steady as she formulated a response, feeling both happiness that what had been building between herself and Hailey was now out in air between them, and also some nervousness at the thought of the conversation which would have to follow.</p>
<p>“Yes, dear. I do,” she said, a warm smile and a reassuring touch accompanying her words.</p>
<p>She watched as Hailey’s gaze lifted from the bar to the hand on her upper arm.</p>
<p>“And you’re not like, super weirded out or nothing?” the younger woman asked, in a careful tone that reminded Jean far too much of herself, a lifetime ago. </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Jean said simply, then added, “Far from it.”</p>
<p>Hailey tentatively smiled. “So, do you wanna, maybe go out sometime? I promise I won’t take you skinny dipping again, well, of course, not unless you want to, I mean-" She stopped. They made eye contact and Jean realised that the discomfort she was feeling must be showing on her face. “You're not weirded out, but you’re not interested. I mean, that's fair, it was silly of me to think you would-" Jean had moved her hand so it briefly covered Hailey’s.</p>
<p>“I would like that,” she said slowly. “But-"</p>
<p>Hailey frowned and then a look of panic spread across her face. “Was it my cooking? I promise I can do better. I don’t even need to cook at all, we could go to a diner or just have tea?” </p>
<p>Jean shifted in her seat, not sure if she felt more uncomfortable for herself or for the woman she had grown to be so fond of. “It's nothing to do with your cooking, Hailey, it's...” She couldn’t believe that it had felt easier to make smart remarks to her kidnappers than it did to get these particular words out. “I would have to talk with Millie first, before I could say yes.”</p>
<p>Hailey, quite understandably to Jean, looked at her like she didn’t follow. “Is that, like, a British thing? Gotta get permission from your roommate before you go on a date?”</p>
<p>Jean laughed and then immediately felt bad when she realised the younger woman probably thought she was poking fun at her. “No, it’s not a British thing.” She looked around them briefly, checking that the rest of the group were still sitting at the table, and then lowered her voice. “Millie and I are not simply roommates.”</p>
<p>The older woman watched as Hailey very briefly looked like she understood, and then if it was possible actually looked more confused than previously. “But Millie is dating Detective Bryce.”</p>
<p>Jean cleared her throat. “Yes, dear.”</p>
<p>“But you and Millie are a thing?”</p>
<p>Jean’s first thought was that ‘a thing’ was really a very good way to describe her relationship with Millie, with its sense of being predetermined and inevitable but also sprawling and vague, but she put that aside. “That’s true.”</p>
<p>“But you wanna go out with me? Like, go out with me go out with me?” Hailey clarified.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Jean paused, searching for the right words. “We don’t have a conventional relationship, even for an already unconventional one,” she said, finding herself fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.</p>
<p>It had been Millie’s idea, of course, just like every mad thing she had done in the last half-decade. They were committed to each other but Millie’s heart still enjoyed the hunt and Jean found when it came down to it she really didn’t mind that. It had always been Millie who needed to do the explaining though, content as Jean was to sit at home with her knitting of an evening. She wasn’t used to receiving this kind of attention, let alone needing to articulate the terms of their relationship to a person who was showing it.</p>
<p>“I'm sure it wouldn’t be a problem, it’s just that it’s only ever been,” she said, still keeping her volume low, “men, and only Millie doing that.”</p>
<p>Jean watched Hailey’s mouth open a significant amount of time before any sound came out.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>She knew it was probably neither wise nor fair to push the younger woman for more of her reaction, but she found herself speaking anyway – to reassure her, she told herself. “Of course, now you might not be interested and that would be quite understandable.”</p>
<p>Jean noted a few more moments of silence before Hailey spoke again.</p>
<p>“I'm not gonna act like this doesn’t give me a whole lot to think about,” Hailey said. “But it'll take more to get rid of me. I’m pretty stuck on you.”</p>
<p>Jean let out a breath, marvelling at Hailey's response and wondering if there was anything this woman wouldn’t take in her stride. “I'm glad to hear it,” she said, letting her voice return to its usual volume. She gave the other woman’s hand a quick squeeze. “We can discuss this more another time, of course. How about we get back to the party?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.”</p>
<p>Taking her seat, Jean was content as Hailey sat in the chair next to her, their knees just briefly touching as they settled. She locked eyes with Millie who glanced between them and then gave her a knowing smile. She felt herself blush and was horribly concerned that it might become a habit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>